


Time Enough

by misura



Category: Eight Days of Luke - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough

“I don't think I should mind as much if they locked me up again,” Luke said, which made no sense at all to David until Luke added: “So long as it was with you,” which made only a tiny little bit sense. “They could probably make it so that you'd never starve or grow old, you know,” Luke went on. “They're quite good at things like that when they feel petty.”

David rather thought that being petty generally didn't mean making sure someone didn't die or starve, but he supposed he could see what Luke meant by it. Being stuck in a prison for as long as you lived and then having someone make it so that you would live forever and ever did not sound pleasant at all.

“If it's all the same to you, I think I like it better if we can just be together right here,” he said. It had been a lovely day, really - Astrid had driven them to the beach and bought them ice cream before telling them to 'go do something', which David knew meant she wanted to be alone with her new girlfriend for a while and which he didn't mind at all. It seemed that no matter where he went, as long as Luke was with him, something interesting would happen, usually sooner rather than later.

Luke sighed. He looked about the same age as David now - not like back when they'd first met and David had thought Luke looked at once younger and older than him. “I suppose so.”

To someone like Luke, David supposed a few years was like no time at all. One day, Luke might leave and not come back for years and years - it wouldn't seem all that long to Luke, but it would seem like a very long time indeed to David.

“No,” Luke said. “You are right. This is more fun, isn't it?” He was smiling. David had always liked it better when Luke smiled, even when it was the kind of smile that meant he might well get in trouble later. These days, though, Luke's smile also made him feel a little strange. It gave him a funny feeling in his stomach - not a bad feeling, mind, just a strange one he'd never felt before.

“So,” David said. “What do you want to do now?”

Luke's smile turned into a grin as he took David's hand. “A whole lot of things, actually. But first, shall we get some more ice cream?”


End file.
